


In Focus - Traducción

by DarkKaya



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:49:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkKaya/pseuds/DarkKaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un tímido fotógrafo conoce a un actor arrogante y dos vidas cambian para siempre. || Traducción del fanfic In Focus de Dreamertechie, quien me ha permitido completamente hacerlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Focus](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14306) by Dreamertechie. 



_  
_**In Focus - Prólogo**

 

Era algo en el aire, era lo único que sabía. Tan pronto como puso un pie fuera del edificio se dio cuenta de que había algo en el aire que era diferente a cualquier otra ciudad donde hubiera estado. Cerró sus ojos y respiró hondo, empapándose de la desconocida esencia.

   - Estoy realmente de vuelta, ¿verdad? – se dijo a sí mismo.

Miró hacia la calle y vio un taxi dirigiéndose hacia él. Ajustó la correa de su bolsa y cogió el asa de su equipaje mientras llamaba al taxi. El coche aparcó, el conductor salió y abrió el maletero. El conductor metió el equipaje en su maletero y le hizo una señal a su pasajero para que le diese la bolsa que llevaba colgada al hombro. Él miró a lo que el conductor se refería y dijo

   - Oh. No, esto se queda conmigo. - Le dio un golpecito a la bolsa. – Siempre está a mi lado.

El conductor le observó desconcertado durante un segundo, asintió y le indicó que entrara al coche mientras él volvía al asiento del conductor.

Una vez estuvieron dentro los dos, el conductor miró al hombre y le preguntó:

   - ¿Hacia dónde, señor?

   - Cierto. – dijo mientras sacaba un trozo de papel de su bolsa, dándoselo al conductor. El conductor metió la dirección en el GPS y se lo devolvió.

   - Gracias, señor…

   - Jiyong.

   - Gracias señor Jiyong. Ahora si se abrocha el cinturón, nos iremos.

Jiyong se puso el cinturón y se arrellanó en el asiento mientras el coche comenzaba a alejarse del aeropuerto.

   - Me imagino por su acento que usted no es de aquí, ¿verdad? – El conductor observó a su pasajero a través del retrovisor. Jiyong le contestó con una pequeña sonrisa.

   - ¿Está usted aquí por negocios o por placer? – preguntó.

Jiyong bajó la ventanilla y respiró profundamente el aire hasta sus pulmones de nuevo y dijo:

   - Un poco de ambas.

   - Entonces, deje que sea el primero en darle la bienvenida a Corea, señor Jiyong. Espero que disfrute de su estancia.

Jiyong miró por la ventana y observó el mundo pasar rápidamente, preguntándose cuánto habría cambiado la ciudad en sus doce años de ausencia. Entonces abrió su mochila, cogió su cámara y comenzó a capturar su nueva vida. 


	2. Capítulo I

**IN FOCUS – CAPÍTULO**

_Un año más tarde._

 

Una mujer joven tratando de calmar a su hijo. _Click._

Una pareja de ancianos caminando de la mano. _Click._

Un señor parando de hacer jogging y tirándose al césped exhausto. _Click._

Era una deslumbrante y fresca mañana de noviembre y Jiyong descubrió que, incluso después de un año de su regreso, amaba observar a la gente en el parque. Siempre lo había hecho mientras estaba en los Estados Unidos como una forma de escapar de su familia, pero ahora se había convertido en un hábito.

Fotografiar el mundo que le rodeaba siempre le inspiraba para sus grandes sesiones de fotos. No importaba lo grande o extravagante que fuese la sesión, si no contenía las emociones básicas de los humanos, nunca podría exponer la historia apropiadamente. Descubrió que, observando los actos más nimios de la naturaleza humana, podía ayudar a sus modelos a mostrar la emoción exacta que buscaba.

Probablemente ese es el motivo por el cual fue votado como el  número uno de la próxima generación de fotógrafos profesionales de Hollywood. Se había creado una gran carrera, pero jamás fue realmente feliz en Estados Unidos. Quizá porque siempre se consideró alguien marginado, alguien que nunca encajaría en ninguna parte.

_BRRR BRRR BRRR_

_Al fin estoy despertando, un giro en mi historia. Es hora de abrirse y dejar entrar tu amor._

_BRRR BRRR BRRR_

 

Jiyong gruñó cuando escuchó el teléfono sonar en su bolsillo. Hizo malabares para poner la cámara sobre su hombro y contestar su móvil.

   - ¿Qué quieres Seungri? Sabes que no puedes llamarme los sábados por la mañana a menos que…

   - Sea una emergencia o una gran oferta, lo sé señor. – contestó el más joven al otro lado de la línea.

   - Entonces… ¿cuál es?

   - Un poco de ambas. ¿Recuerda la sesión que hicimos el mes pasado para Vogue? Pues Nylon acaba de llamar y te quieren para su propaganda de este mes. Les ha gustado tu estilo en la sesión de Vogue y han reorganizado su concepto para trabajar contigo. Lo único es que su modelo tiene un horario bastante apretado y sólo puede hacerlo el lunes. Así que, ¿debo aceptar su oferta, señor?

Jiyong ojeó el parque, deseando poder quedarse y escapar de la realidad un poco más, sin embargo suspiró y dijo

   - Vale. Sí, acepta. Ahora dime el concepto que proponen.

   - Ok, genial. Verás…

Jiyong escuchó a su ayudante describir lo que la revista quería mientras caminaba de vuelta al centro.

 

Jiyong recorría la calle, se dirigía hacia su cafetería favorita, cuando terminó de hablar con Seungri. Cuando abrió la puerta, fue recibido por el familiar sonido de la campanilla. Se dirigió hacia la pequeña mesa en la esquina de la tienda que los empleados habían llamado “su sitio”, y comenzó a sacar su cámara y su portátil. Una chica se acercó por detrás de él y le preguntó:

   -  ¿Tu moca blanco con extra de café como siempre, Jiyong?

   - Dios. – dijo mientras saltaba casi un palmo del suelo. – ¡No sabía que estabas detrás de mí, Soran! – Se detuvo intentando que su corazón volviese a latir con normalidad y se giró hacia la chica diciéndole, - Hoy mejor doble de café.

   - ¿En serio? ¿Tienes mucho trabajo hoy?

   - Algo así. Parece ser que el modelo de hoy es un actor bastante importante. Sólo tenemos un par de horas para realizar la sesión y solamente he dormido cuatro horas esta noche. Así que va a ser una sesión interesante.

   - Suena divertido. – le contestó ella sarcásticamente. – Entonces, señor, no te haré esperar. Te lo traigo en un momento. – Sonrió y le dejó con su trabajo.

Por eso le gustaba ir ahí. Sabían que era un fotógrafo famoso que trabajaba con gente bastante conocida, pero nunca intentaban indagar más. Le trataban como cualquier otro cliente y él tampoco quería  lo contrario.

Soran volvió con su bebida, se la dejó sobre la mesa y le dejó con su trabajo.

Pasando las fotografías que había sacado en esa excursión matutina, se fijó en una fotografía que había olvidado que había hecho. Era de un chico sentado bajo un árbol leyendo un libro. Jiyong fijó su mirada en el chico y recordó su infancia.

Su padre estudiaba medicina en América cuando conoció a la madre de Jiyong, una estudiante de intercambio coreana que estudiaba arte. Incluso cuando su forma de ser era completamente diferente, se enamoraron y casaron. Cuando Jiyong tenía ocho años sus padres se mudaron desde Nueva York a Suwon a causa del trabajo de su padre.

Sus padres creyeron que lo mejor para él mientras crecía era tener un ambiente bilingüe, para que cuando se mudaran Jiyong no tuviese ningún problema de comunicación. Igualmente, Jiyong era un niño tranquilo y tímido, y cuando se mudaron a Corea se volvió todavía más reservado. Su madre quiso alentarle a dibujar o pintar para expresarse, pero terminaron admitiendo que su actitud tranquila era simplemente su manera de lidiar con el cambio.

Durante la escuela elemental no tuvo ningún amigo. Los niños pensaban que era raro porque él prefería sentarse y dibujar, y no hablaba con nadie. Ellos se reían de su pronunciación y de que fuese de otro país. Así que pensó que era mejor no decir nada en absoluto y hacer sus deberes.

Jiyong le dio un sorbo a su bebida y miró al chico de la foto de nuevo. Se reclinó en su silla y empezó a recordar un día que nunca olvidaría.

_Era el último día de su primera semana cuando le conoció. La escuela ya había acabado por ese día y Jiyong estaba paseando por el parque que había enfrente de la escuela con su libreta de bocetos. Acababa de cruzar la calle y había encontrado un sitio bajo la sombra de un gran árbol donde sentarse. Estaba revolviendo en su mochila para coger sus lápices cuando otros niños lo vieron. Éstos se acercaron y empezaron a meterse con él, burlándose de sus dibujos, riéndose de su forma de hablar. En ese momento, salido de la nada, otro niño apareció tras ellos y les tiró al suelo. El niño recién llegado era alto y regordete al que Jiyong nunca había visto antes, pero al parecer los abusones sí. Cuando levantaron la vista para ver quién les había atacado, sus ojos se salieron de sus órbitas y salieron corriendo nada más levantarse._

_El chico alto recogió el dibujo rasgado de Jiyong, le quitó el polvo, y se lo devolvió diciéndole._

   - _Espero que no lo hayan estropeado mucho._

_Jiyong solamente observó fijamente al chico con los ojos muy abiertos._

   -  _Hol-laaa… - el chico agitó el dibujo en la cara de Jiyong, esperando que lo cogiera._

_Jiyong se sonrojó y cogió el dibujo._

   - _Por cierto, de nada. – dijo el chico.- Esos dos son idiotas. Si te vuelven a molestar, dímelo._

_Jiyong miró hacia el suelo sin decir nada._

   - _Ey, renacuajo. Sólo trataba de ayudarte. La próxima vez búscame, ¿vale?_

_Jiyong asintió lentamente sin levantar mucho la cabeza._

_El chico se rió por lo bajo y se agachó revolviendo el pelo de Jiyong. Jiyong se encogió ante el contacto y entonces le miró._

_El chico le sonrió, tendiendo su mano y diciendo:_

   - _Mi nombre es Seunghyun. ¿Cómo te llamas?_

 

De repente, Jiyong fue sacado de su ensoñación por una voz alta e irritada que provenía de la caja. 

 

 


End file.
